


My DanganRonpa academia punishments *Villain editions*

by Ewq1111



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Everyone is Dead, Execution, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game Executions (Dangan Ronpa), Punishments, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Needs a Hug, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111
Summary: Watch your favorite villains be thrown into Danganropa punishments. It’s gonna be a blast. Literally!
Relationships: Bubaigawara Jin | Twice & Toga Himiko, Dabi & Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Iguchi Shuuichi | Spinner & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Sensei | All For One & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko
Kudos: 7





	1. Mr. Compress’ pinball

Mr. Compress watched as the little bear hit the button. He wasn’t worried at all. Like what some dumb bear would do to him? Then, a collar got him by the neck and pulled him into the abyss.

He was then pulled into a giant ball that resembled his marbles. He saw a giant coin roll by then music. He turned around and saw something hit the ball, bouncing back into a metal contraption. Monokuma was using him as a pinball, the game was a recreation of all their adventures. Going to the USJ, to the woods, and lastly, at the hideout. This was making the man sick as he bounced to and from each side. The public and the villains watched as Mr. Compress was being played around.  
Then the ball cracked open, and Atsuhiro popped out. When he thought it was over, another ball came by and ran him over. Monokuma reached the high score that day.


	2. Cos-magnetic surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mage really loves the nice things, but we can’t all have nice things, now can we? If he-I mean she was careful, Kenji would realize every action has an opposite reaction. If changing your appearance was your action, let’s see if you can be a reaction. It’s PUNISHMENT TIME!!

Kenji saw the animation from the bear. Scared for his life, he tries to run. Only to have his arms and legs be pulled back up to the sky. It was then changed into a big room, diagrams of the male and female bodies were up, a replica of the human body with Mrs. potato head on top as the head, large tanks of silicon was up, and a doctor Monokuma presented himself.

The two metal bracelets let go, but chains wrapped around Kenji’s body. Then two large disks appears from both sides of the room, and the Monokuma activated. It started to pull on the bracelets. Kenji tried fighting back but the force was too strong. When it was getting nowhere, Monokuma increased the intensity and Kenji heard a ripping sound.

Kenji’s groin area was now ripping, his entire body was becoming started to split in half. Kenji looked at this teammates, gave them a smile, before he was ripped in half. 

His entire teammates saw this, Toga cried profusely. The public watched in horror at the death in front to them, UA watched the whole thing, as the bear just kept laughing. 


	3. Gecko soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady justice had decided, your crimes will go unpunished. Your adoring audience will see how much of a baby you are. It’s Punishment time!

Shuichi found himself underneath the blazing sun, it felt kinda good but noticed a what was around him. It was food, that’s when he saw it as a giant heat lamp. He used his gecko abilities to jump to a nearby wall. 

He climbed his way into a nearby window, but a Monokuma was standing there. The bear kicked the Gecko off and Shuichi landed in a boiling pot. He was burning up, trying to climb out was thrown off by a bunch of Monokuma’s wearing chief hats. The gang threw chopped vegetables into the pot. By now, the gecko was screaming for help as the flames roared. Then the pot cover started to closed, Shuichi tried to make his way out but it was too late.

Then a Monokuma at a table was enjoying the Shuichi soup. “I can see why you guys like him so much. He’s so tasty. Sorry, I only made one.” Monokuma giggled.

”W-we’re gonna died.” Muscular cried. 

The pro heroes all watched as this villain became nothing more than lunch. Enji looked at the tv and saw the next contestant. “T-Touya...”


	4. Burning hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touya Todoroki, lady justice had decided for you and it’s something that is right for you! To go down in a blaze of Glory has been a dream, but you’ll get the number one punishments for- wait, what’s this?!

“I’m not letting you take my son!” Endeavor yelled. The rest of the villains behind the cage saw the number one hero crashed through the walls. Monokuma was almost surprised. 

“Why, Endeavor! Good for you to arrive, your son will be receiving punishments for his crimes!”

”Don't you dare!” Endeavor shot back. “If anyone should be punished, if you. And me.”

”Huh?”

”I’m the reason behind Touya is a villain. I deserve to be punished, leave my son and let this end.” The bear scratched his head at the statement. 

“Well, true but you never murdered anyone. However, your son has broke every rule in the book. And the most important rule of all, thou shalt not kill! He will be receiving the punishment he so deserved!”

”No!” Enji yelled. “I’ll take his place!”

”Too late! It’s punishment time!”

”NOOOO! Don’t hurt my son!!”

”Quiet old man.” Touya spoke. “You don’t have to take me fall. I would wanted nothing more to kill you but...seeing you like this makes me kinda sad. I only hope things would’ve been better.”

”You heard daddy issues over here, let’s began! Any last words?!”

”I know Jesus has forgiven me.”

”Umm, is that a joke?”

”N-nooo.” The villain cried.”

”Let’s the punishment commence.” The bear pulled out the gavel and hit the button, all while Enji yelled for it to stop. 

Dabi found himself tied to a pulled inside a wooden statue of Endeavor with thousands of Monokumas in hippie gear, twirling fire batons and other gears.

Then a Monokuma lit the statue with a torch. Enji ran to stop the flames but large art installations blocked his direction. Touya was already feeling the flames reaching his feet.   
  


A powder was released into the flames, turning it into a blue color. Enji tried to jump but a large net stopped him The fire engulfed the statue, Touya was screaming as the flames engulfed him. Enji cried at the entire statue fell apart, what was left was a blue urn.

”Don’t sweat it Enji, your son is perfectly ok. I put his remains into this beautiful urn. When it becomes cold, it changes to red and when it’s hot it turns white. So all is good in the end.” Endeavor was found hugging the urn, tears stained it as his flames died down. 


	5. How heavy are your Barbells?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muscular thinks he’s all that because of his large muscles, however, all that muscle doesn’t lift squat. To him, you either win some or lose some. And he’s gonna lose a lot! It’s Punishment time!

Muscular found himself on a large stage, a sign hanged with the words “Can you lift?”, thousands upon thousands of Monokumas were in the crowd, as well as three judges that looked like Deku and water hose. Next to him was a small kid, and in front of them were barbells. The kid picked it up and the audience went crazy, muscular did the same but was met with silence.

They added another weight and the crowd went crazy for the kid. Muscular was getting angry but they just kept adding more and more weight to his barbells. The kid then picked the barbell up and was balancing it with one finger, and muscular did the same. He used his quirk to keep it steady but the audience were just booing at him.

If that wasn’t worse, a car was added to the barbell, then a tree, lastly, a passenger cart. Muscular kept using his quirk to balance all four items but the audience kept throwing tomatoes at the guy. The judges gave him a zeroes and threw their cardboard at him. Muscular had just about enough of this torment.

He tossed the junk into the air and let out a roar. He went for the judges but the stuff came crashing down, and the passenger coach landed on his head. The coach was then lifted up, by the kid. He was giving a standing ovation as the judges gave him a trophy with muscular’s eye on as the centerpiece.


	6. The island of Dr. Kyudai.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His medical accomplishment has made him to n e the most feared villain in his field. However, you reap what you sow. It’s punishment time!

Kyudai Garaki found himself in a deserted island. Tied to pole, he heard rustling from the nearby bushes. Sweat began to form as the sounds grew closer to him. The monsters popped up from the bushes, they were all the nomus that he created.

They grabbed the man and dragged him into a cave as he screamed for help. The man woke up and found himself in a surgical table, a Monokuma appeared behind a control and pressed a button. A large surgical robot appeared and started to turn on.

It was quick to cut and carve the man as he tried to scream for help. Pulling out his intestines and jamming them in. Garaki wished for death to come get him already. His body was destroyed by the device, the Monokuma was having troubles with the remote and threw it in the ground. Smashing it and the robot went crazy, grabbing the man’s rib cage and splitting them. Ending the crazed doctor’s life.


	7. Blood drive madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himiko Toga has always had a soft spot for cute blood. Let see if she can withstand glorious amounts of it! Let’s make this one count, it Punishment time!

“Before I go, may I say a few words?” The young girl asked the bear.

”I guess, why not?”

”I LOVE YOU IZUKU AND OCHACO! I wish we could’ve been together!” With that said, the bear hit the button and the everything fade to black.

Toga found herself in a operating theater, decorated in a pink aesthetic, strapped to a surgical table. Next to her were a heart rate monitor, a bottle of alcohol, and machines with syringes attached to them.

The villains watched this as a Monokuma came out of the doors wearing a nurse’s costume pushed a button. The machine started and stab Toga’s arm with the syringe, taking her blood. Then, another stabbed her in the leg, then another. Pretty soon, the machine sped up and stabbed every part of her body. The heart rate monitor went crazy, blood was leaking everywhere as the girl was laughing and crying.

Twice was trying to break the window to save Himiko but it was useless. The robot pulled out a large syringe, aimed it Toga chest and dropped it. As the last blood dropped into the bag, all they could hear was the heart rate monitor’s long beep. 


	8. Split ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twice’s quirk has him to do anything he wanted. However, the others did not like his idea and tried to kill him. So we’re gonna give them a chance to leave. Let’s give it everything we got! It’s Punishment time!

Twice found himself running away from his clones. All of them angry and trying to catch up to him. The real Twice then hit a dead end, fearing for his life and started to pray for an escape. That is when a rope came out from the ceiling leading outside, he smiled at his escape.

He began to climb the rope as the clones all crashed below. He was getting close to the opening, he smelt fresh air, he could heard bird, he tasted freedom. That is when the the other clones began to climb the rope. Jin was furious, he kicked a clone off the rope and they fell. Jin smiled but large shears cut the rope.

Dropping everyone, the clones took to Jin. Punch, kicking, and stomping on him, the man couldn’t do nothing. That is when they grabbed him by the sides and began to pull. The staples on his head began to pop off as his head was tearing apart. Then, they ripped the man to two pieces, and all the clones became nothing more than goop.


End file.
